Madness of Duke Braginski
by Kureru Elric
Summary: Based of the Vocaloid song "Madness of Duke Venomania" by Kamui Gakupo. One by one men have been disappearing from town. Where are they? What or who is keeping them there? And will they be found? AU


**Boredom. It sucks. We all know it. So this is the result of mine. A Hetalia fic based around my new favorite song: Kamui Gakupo's "Madness of Duke Venomania".**

**Ha-ha, yes. An idea similar to this has already been done, but I'm doing this my way now. **

**Russia is still the main man… I can't see it being anybody else.**

**Go listen to the song if you are unfamiliar with it, cause unlike the other one I'm not putting the lyrics in. Too much work.**

**So the pairings you need to know are:  
><strong>**SpainRomano  
><strong>**GermanyItaly  
><strong>**AmericaJapan  
><strong>**EnglandChina  
><strong>**PrussiaCanada  
><strong>**And Russia plus all the Uke's. **

**Warnings: Sex, nudity, blood, violence, death, and yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: If Hetalia belonged to me, it'd end up being a yaoi anime. Without question.  
>Dedication: To all of my followers and readers. I'm sorry for not updating anything recently. Just been busy.<strong>

**I'm using the human names too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Madness of Duke Braginski<strong>

* * *

><p>Matthew ran faster and faster as he got farther away from the town. He had gotten into a fight with Gilbert where the Prussian man had said some pretty mean things to him. Matthew stormed out of the house, just wanting to be away from it all for a while. Wiping a few stray tears out of his eyes and pushing his light blonde hair back, Matthew looked up to find just where exactly he had run to. It was a large mansion, very large, with next to no lights on inside. If it wasn't for the two porch lights and a window on the first floor that was lit up, Matthew would have guessed that this house was abandoned.<p>

He jumped a little bit out of surprise when the front door opened. He stood still and watched as a tall man approached him. He was tall indeed; his height greatly exceeded Matthews. He had short ash blonde hair and beautiful violet eyes. Matthew found that he could not look away.

"Well, hello," the man said. "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ivan." Ivan placed a hand over his heart and bowed to Matthew, a sign of respect. Matthew bowed back to him.

"It's nice to meet you, Ivan. I am Matthew." Matthew didn't really know why, but he was drawn to this man. He had a lover at home, but something suddenly made him forget that fact.

"Would you like to come inside?" Ivan asked, holding his arms out for Matthew to come into them.

Matthew smiled, his eyes bright behind his specs, and he stepped into Ivan's arms. They closed tightly, but kindly, around his body. "I would like that."

His mind blank from then on, Matthew soon found himself laying flat on Ivan's couch, only wearing a short-sleeved shirt that was much too big for him. His entire body felt hot, and his faced flushed when Ivan walked up to him but stopped a few feet away. "Please… Ivan, I can't take it."

"My little Mattie is eager, isn't he? How cute." Ivan sat down on the edge of the couch and trailed his fingertips over Matthew's thigh, causing the man to shiver. "Mattie wants to become one with me, da?"

"Yes… yes, please!"

"As you wish."

"Ah-AHH!"

* * *

><p>Kiku walked up the path to the same mansion. Both Gilbert and his own lover Alfred were getting worried that Matthew hadn't come back yet. It had been almost two days since Matthew and Gilbert had fought, and the silver haired male was getting more worried by the second, as was Alfred, Matthew's dark blonde older brother and Kiku's lover. Kiku finally had gotten a bit annoyed by their constant worrying, so he took matters into his own hands and go out to look for him. He had heard from a pottery salesman along the way that he had seen Matthew running in this direction.<p>

Kiku stood in front of the gate to the mansion. Could Matthew really be in here? He pushed the gate open and went up to the door. It swung open the moment he reached out to knock. Nervous, Kiku stepped inside, hoping that the mansion's owner would forgive him for just walking in. He heard footsteps to his left and looked to see Matthew walking down the stairs, still wearing nothing but a large T-shirt.

"Matthew-san!" Kiku exclaimed.

"What are you doing here, Kiku?" Matthew asked him, coming to a halt on the last step.

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you that! Alfred and Gilbert-san have been worried sick! Please, you must come home."

"Gilbert? Who's that?"

Kiku froze. "Wh-what do you mean? Gilbert-san… you know, you're lover!"

"I know no 'Gilbert'. My only love is Ivan."

"What's wrong with you?"

A little laugh from behind him made him turn. A tall man stood a few feet away, a smirk on his face. "And who might you be?" he asked.

Kiku's mind went blank the moment he looked into this man's eyes. He forgot the reason he had come here. What was it again? "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir. I am called Kiku." he found himself saying.

Soon enough, Matthew was smiling as he kept Kiku's arms pinned above his head. The Japanese man panted hard, trying to find his breath as Ivan's fingers drifted between his legs and to his entrance. Three were pushed in one at a time, and each time Kiku's breath caught in his throat and moans passed his lips.

"Little Kiku is just as eager as Mattie, isn't he?" Ivan pushed and twisted the three fingers inside Kiku a bit more before pulling them out completely. He aligned himself with Kiku's entrance and pushed himself in with one thrust.

"Mm ah AH!" Any coherent words Kiku could have said became caught in his throat in an instant. There was nothing else around him now. Only the wonderful feeling of Ivan inside of him.

* * *

><p>"No way! Lovino <em>and <em>Feliciano are gone? That makes five since Yao went missing!"

"I know," a blonde man said sadly. He looked back at the dark blonde haired man sitting across from him. "Tell me Alfred, what does Ludwig think of this?"

"What should he think Arthur?" Alfred asked, adjusting his glasses. "Feli just disappearing like that has made him a bit frantic. Gilbert's trying to keep him calm, but he's just as worried about Mattie. I don't know what to do anymore." Alfred looked down at his drink; suddenly the coffee didn't seem that appealing to him anymore.

"Antonio's going up the wall too," Arthur said, raising one questionably large eyebrow. "He and Lovino may have fought a lot, but he really did love him."

"Five people, just randomly disappearing all within two weeks. This isn't good."

"I know that. Let's all get together and talk about this. It's getting out of hand."

* * *

><p>Ivan threw the final painting into the fireplace, watching as its wooden edges began to blacken with the burning flames licking at the sides. All of the pictures of his old face that hung in the house… now gone, never to be seen again. He watched the ashes fall to the ground, satisfaction filling his body. That time was over now. He had a new face, a new body, a new life; no one need remember the old one. He had his "lovers" now, all five of them, who had undying devotion to him. In fact, one of them stood next to him now.<p>

He knew that in the man's current state he couldn't remember, but this man was once a friend of his. When they were younger, the two almost never left each other's sides. Until his friend made a fool out of him and left him for that British bastard. Ivan reached for him, grabbing his arm and pulling him into his body, kissing his lips. He ran one hand through the man's brown hair, kept neatly behind his head with a pony tail. The man, clad in a green Chinese cheongsam (to match his heritage) smiled warmly up at him when Ivan pulled his lips away. "At least I know you will never leave me, Yao. Stay with me, and love only me forever."

Yao's smile widened, his blank brown eyes gazing up at the taller man. "I promise you, Ivan. I will love only you."

"Good."

* * *

><p>"So, anybody have any ideas?"<p>

Alfred stood up after a period of deafening silence to ask the question. Every one of the men in front of him had lost someone important.

"We have to ask around," a Spanish man named Antonio said. "If no one in our town knows, we'll ask the next town over. Someone had to have seen them walking around."

"He's right," Ludwig said. The German brushed a few strands of his short blonde hair out of his sparkling blue eyes that had begun to dull with fear and anxiety. "These towns are small. Everyone knows everyone. You don't just forget a face like that."

"We'll all split up," Gilbert, a silver haired Prussian man, put in. "Ludwig, Antonio, and I will take this town, and Arthur and Alfred will take the other town. That one's a bit smaller than ours so less people should be necessary."

"Do we all agree?" Alfred asked. All five men nodded their heads. "Then let's get started now. We may not have much time."

They split up and went their separate ways.

Ludwig, being the large tough man that he was, went into the hardest part of their town to look for information: the market. No person there was normally willing to give information away unless you were going to purchase something from them. But Ludwig was sturdy, and wouldn't give in. All he managed to get was that someone had seen two twins walking out of the marketplace carrying bags of various vegetables, but what was relevant was that they looked almost exactly alike (matching curly hair and everything) and one of the bags held nothing but tomatoes. Some part of Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief. But when he asked when he had seen them, the store owner said it had been at least two days ago.

Antonio had no luck at all. And Gilbert had been just as unlucky.

Arthur managed to find a man in the next town over who had seen a Chinese man at a nearby store. He told him that he had just conversed with the shop owner and ran in the opposite direction. Nothing to go on from.

Alfred had the best luck of all. But he waited until they were all assembled again to give them the news.

* * *

><p>Ivan pulled the small Italian boy towards him, tucking him into his arms protectively. "Are you frightened, Feli?" he asked.<p>

Feliciano sighed, breathing in the warm man's smell, consisting of sex and vodka. He pressed against Ivan's body and whispered "Not anymore."

Ivan smiled, a bit more of a smirk actually, and trailed one hand up to the curly hair sticking off of the side of his head. He pinched it between two fingers and gave it a small tug, earning a pleased and wanton groan from the little Italian.

"Hey, no fair," another Italian man said. He was almost identical to Feliciano, save for the fact that his curly stuck up at a different spot on his head. He put his arms around Ivan's neck and placed a few quick kisses on his cheek before taking the shell of his ear in his teeth and giving it a tug. "Please… me too."

"It's alright Lovino," Ivan said. "We'll all feel good together, da?"

"Wha-ah-AH!"

"Ahhn!"

* * *

><p>"So, Alfred, what is it that you found out?"<p>

"You said you couldn't wait to tell us, amigo. What is so important?"

Alfred had gathered the other four at Antonio's house (it was the closest) and now had all of their attention focused on him. He sat with his hands folded on the table in front of him, looking somber.

"This isn't good news. I did find where they went, but it's not pleasant. There is a mansion just outside of town that is home to Duke Ivan Braginski. The owner of one of the shops in the area told me he saw all five of them go in that direction, towards the mansion. They're being held there, but rumor has it that the Duke isn't normal. They say there is something about him that draws certain people in, almost like hypnosis, and makes it seem like they're staying there of their own free will."

"Well what are we waiting here for then? Let's just go and kill the guy so we can get them out!" Arthur said, standing up with fury clear as day on his face.

"We can't all go!" Ludwig said.

"Which of us will go?" Gilbert put in.

While the other four argued a bit, Alfred sat there with the most serious look anyone had ever seen on his face. He thought about what had happened and the people that were dear to them, before announcing in a softer yet strong voice: "I'll go."

The other four stopped arguing and stared at him. "Why you?" Gilbert asked.

Alfred hesitated a bit before responding, making sure to chose his words carefully. "Because," he said slowly. "We all have someone important in that place. But I have two, my lover and my little brother. I want to help lead both of them to safety. And, knowing Kiku, if he is under some weird spell, when he wakes up he'll be terrified to see that I'm not there."

His friends stated at him for a moment, taking in his idea and giving it a long hard thought. "Okay," Ludwig said. "It's fine by me."

"Me too," Gilbert said.

"And me," said Antonio.

"And also me," said Arthur.

Alfred smiled at them. "Thanks guys."

* * *

><p>Alfred put together a quick plan and left. He figured that maybe he would have better luck getting into the house if he didn't look like, well, himself. Borrowing some of his friend Lili's clothes and getting a long haired wig from one of the shops, Alfred disguised himself as a young woman. Without his glasses, it was actually very easy. He followed the same path the pottery salesman had told him about up to the front door of the mansion. He opened the door and slipped inside. Someone was already waiting inside, as if his arrival was anticipated.<p>

Ivan stepped towards the young woman that had entered his home. He usually didn't let women into his home, but this one had some aura of uncertainty and purity that he just had to have. He stepped towards her and bowed respectfully. "It is a pleasure to meet you, miss. I am called Ivan."

She trembled a little bit, her blue eyes watching him carefully. He held out a hand to her. "Please now, my lady, do not be shy. Won't you please dance with me?"

She hesitated, but reached out a hand and took his. He grasped it firmly and pulled her closer to his body, his arm trapping her there and one hand playing with a lock of her hair. "You are very beautiful. You would like to stay with me forever, da?"

She smiled, her eyes shining. She pressed further into his body. One shift of her body later and Ivan felt a sharp pain spread through his chest. The woman shoved herself away from him. He looked down, first at his chest and then her hand. She held a knife, and his chest was covered in blood. "Wh-what…?" was all he could manage to say before falling to his knees, gripping his chest in pain. He glanced up at the woman as she pulled the dress off. No, as _he _pulled _his_ dress off, because he also pulled his wig off and placed a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose. "You will give them all back, you demon." he said.

In that instant, the enchantment placed upon the five other occupants of the mansion was shattered. All five woke up, and began to worry.

Lovino was the first to come down, leading Feliciano, who refused to let go of his arm. Both were crying, although Feliciano was more open about it than Lovino was. Alfred was glad to see them alright.

"They're all at Antonio's house," he said as they passed. "Go there."

Lovino nodded and led his brother away.

Matthew was the next to leave. He was sobbing into his hands and blindly running in the direction of the exit. Alfred caught his arm and gave him a quick hug. He told him where to go and placed a reassuring kiss on his brothers' forehead. Matthew thanked him and ran off, hoping that Gilbert would forgive him for what he had done.

Yao led Kiku down the stairs. Yao tried his hardest to remain calm in front of him, because Kiku was on the verge of tears. He had panicked when he woke up, for he was wearing a very small and feminine dress. When Yao spotted Alfred, he brought Kiku to him.

Kiku looked up as Yao changed direction, and when he caught sight of Alfred's face he could no longer hold his tears in. He collapsed into his arms, sobbing and yelling apologies and begging for forgiveness. Alfred merely kissed the top of his head and held him up to make sure he didn't fall over.

"Yao! Yao, please!" Ivan called weakly from his spot of the floor. He now lay there as his blood spilled around him. Yao looked back, hesitating. Alfred caught this.

"Do what you need to do Yao. We'll be waiting at Antonio's house," he said. Yao nodded to show that he heard him, but kept his eyes on the fallen Duke. Alfred and his young lover left. Yao stared down at Ivan, pity in his eyes, but mostly masked over by anger.

"Y-Yao… please, don't l-leave," Ivan whimpered, blood spilling past his lips.

Yao didn't say anything. He just turned and left.

"Yao! Yao, no! Come back please!" But Yao didn't stop running. A single tear fell from Ivan's right eye, and at last, he fell into the pool of his own blood, and never moved again.

* * *

><p><strong>待ってよ <strong>**  
><strong>**まだ君に好きだと言ってな****い**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end. Wow, that was fun. And long. This took FOREVER to get done. And now it's 11:14 PM. Great.<strong>

**Oh, that Japanese bit at the end there? It says this:**

**"matte yo****  
><strong>**mada kimi ni suki da to itte nai"**

**Which translates to this:**

**"Wait,  
><strong>**I haven't yet told you that I love you."**

**Sad stuff there.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a nice review. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

**(P.S. Sorry about killing Russia. I really do like him a lot.)**


End file.
